


Soul Searching

by Rhi_dono14



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-25 21:17:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1662764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhi_dono14/pseuds/Rhi_dono14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Gabriel's daily life-style begins to change, something is suspected to be wrong. Even Sam acts a little weirder. Dean and Cas suspect why, but how long will it take for Gabriel and Sam to find out too?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cheer Up, Little Bro

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something that I thought of. I hope you enjoy it. It's based in season 8. Oh, feel free to comment if there's anything you think I should improve on or whether you enjoyed it  
> (I apologies for taking long for the next chapter, being busy with school, but shall begin again as soon as I can)

A motel room in Ohio. It was calm and peaceful, except for the sound of non-stop chatter. It was a man’s voice. The room was comfortable and ranged in different colours of grey, blue, and white. The wallpaper in one corner drooped a little and the bed frame was a little scratched, but other than that, it was an impeccable room. The caretakers were definitely good at their job in making the room homely. The problem was that it wasn’t like home for this angel. Especially since he was beginning to miss it more than he ever did. Something was causing him to want it back and to feel the way he used to be. It was definitely an unusual feeling which he hadn't encountered often. This was the third time Gabriel felt this way, and it was all recent. Gabriel had no idea what was happening to him. He was always full of joy and being the Trickster was always a delight. It was only last week that he stopped being the Trickster as he got bored! Playing with people suddenly just seemed so pointless and he left. Now here he was, in this motel room doing nothing of importance. Not having fun, giving himself a hangover or indulging himself in treats. He was just laying here. Gabriel was attempting to enjoy the evening, however that was cut short as he suddenly felt stupid and immature.  
  
He sat between a bunch of beautiful ladies, manifested of course, but all he was doing was talking about his feelings. Feelings! Why were things beginning to change in him? He was happy the way he was and there was no reason for him to feel the way he was. If there was one thing Gabriel wanted, it was for the thoughts to go away. He felt like he was one of those characters which only ever cared about their feelings, and he hated those characters! Another problem he had, even though he knew he was becoming weaker in personality, he couldn't change himself back. Every time he did so, his mind would go against it. His equilibrium was in peril here! Even the women he created seemed bored. He waved his hand and the girls disappeared under deep blue smoke. Gabriel wasn’t his usual self and he was beginning to act He wanted heaven back. He never liked the place much; nonetheless it was still his home. The memories of bringing up the angels around him and teaching them how to be warriors or protectors or anything else his Dad wanted them to be. Including Castiel. He was always feisty and wanting to see the big world. Ironically, he would talk about The Righteous Man.  
  
“Gabriel, when can I meet him? I bet he’s tough. A true hero!” he would yell around heaven.  
  
“One day, but not now” he would always reply. If he had never been taken from Gabriel’s protection, he probably would've jumped into Dean’s arms when he met him. If he’d never got so frustrated with Lucifer and Michael constantly fighting and Raphael’s need to follow in Michael’s footsteps, he would probably still be protecting Castiel. He was always a good boy and didn't need to be brought up the way he did. Gabriel was so worried he’d never be the same again, then again, Cas still remembered his childhood with him and this helped him to stay as the person he wanted to be. Gabriel looked back for a moment – When he lost Castiel.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Crack! Lucifer’s head smacked against the wall behind him and he grimaced. A splat of blood left marked on the wall. Luci and Michael were fighting… Again. Michael stood in front of him grinning, while Raphael stood behind him watching, laughing and cheering him on. The only reason Michael did this was because he hated the fact Dad loved him more. Gabriel wasn’t too bothered who he preferred, he just wanted to do his job to heaven. Michael glanced back at Gabriel, expecting a smile that wasn’t there. He was disappointed that the oldest of them all, acted the most childish.  
  
“Cheer up, little bro. Just having a little fun” Michael laughed, but Gabriel just growled back.  
  
“If fun is trying to kill your family, then I wonder why you’re still in heaven” Gabriel hissed and Michael’s head snapped back.  
  
“I’m saving heaven from fools like this man!” he yelled. “You know, I could always take Castiel away…” Gabriel’s eyes widened in shock. He wouldn’t do that because Cas was like the only family he had left. “I thought so” he added and Raphael giggled.  
  
“Leave Gabriel alone, Michael. At least he’s a better brother” Luci stated and Michael span back around with his fist closed tightly. Just at that moment, the creak of the door sounded as a little boy with black wings ran in. All eyes were now gazing upon this delightful child. His black hair was ruffled and he wore a white shirt with black jeans. Gabriel’s great gold wings glowed magnificently at his sight. He stood there before Gabriel and smiled sweetly.  
  
“Hey, bucko” Gabriel laughed. “Aren't you early?”  
  
“Yeah, but I sensed you were angry” the boy jumped. Gabriel chuckled again. The boy’s name was Castiel. The smartest of all the young angels and was very unique. Their Father had created a special angel. His sapphire eyes had a dark rim around the outside and the inside that made them shine in the smallest of lights. Gabriel even swore he could see them in the dark once, as if they were the light among evil.  
  
“I’ll meet you outside, Castiel.” Cas was now bounding across the room and out the door. Gabriel’s eyes harshly turned upon Michael. “I’m doing my job! Someone needs to care for him!” he shouted.  
  
“Hmm… And sometimes I think you’re a bit too soft on him. He’ll grow up weak, and then what? His purpose will be nothing!” Michael said through gritted teeth.  
  
“He needs it! He’s just a young boy.”  
  
“And the earlier he starts, the sooner he’ll be the greatest angel in existence” he added. His eyes flickered to Lucifer, then to Raphael, and then back to Gabriel. Michael slowly approached the door and whispered “It’s for the best.”  
  
“No!” He said harshly. Gabriel chased Michael to the door, just to watch him guiding Castiel away from the house. Castiel looked back, desperately wanting Gabriel’s help, but he knew he couldn't give it back. As soon as Castiel was gone from view, Luci came out and placed his palm against his shoulder reassuringly. He couldn't do this anymore. He couldn't stay here without the glue that kept him here. He clenched his fist and disappeared in a flutter of wings. Away from heaven and the signals of any angel.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Dean followed Castiel into a warehouse. Sam was back at the Men of Letters hideout because Cas thought it would best that he wasn’t here. Dean knew Sam suspected something was going on; however it was too big of a situation for him. Both Cas and Dean told Sam that they were going on a hunt and asked him to stay back to do research from afar, just in case something bad were to happen. Obviously, Sam wasn't going to find any meaningful, nevertheless they both needed to pretend it was useful. Dean only knew a little of what it was about and that is why Cas brought him to the warehouse. A place he could tell him without anyone watching over them. Dean couldn’t even read his expressions this time around. Either way, it was a matter which wasn't going to be overcome easily. He wondered whether they were ever going to get a break from all of this.  
  
Castiel stopped them both in the middle of the room and stared at Dean. His eyes showed a hint of pain, but it was gone before Dean could make understanding of why he felt that way. Cas sighed and gazed down at his feet. Something was definitely wrong, and it was bothering Castiel too.  
  
“Cas?” Dean asked. His hazel-green eyes scanning with need over Cas.  
  
“Something’s wrong” he replied, his eyes now studied Dean’s, the blue dragging him into them without trying. Dean glanced away, afraid he’d been regarding them for too long. Maybe Castiel noticed? However, he showed no signs of grasping that idea.  
  
“I know, but what? What has Sam got to do with this?” Dean speculated.  
  
“When I look at him, his aura is different. Something has changed in his soul. It’s like it’s searching for something.”  
  
“Searching? A soul can do that?”  
  
“Yes.” Dean was confused though. He didn't understand how this linked Sam to the situation at hand. “Well, I think it’s searching for… someone” he added. Dean’s head snapped in realising what he meant.  
  
“No, you've got to be kidding. It’s looking for its soul mate?” Dean queried.  
  
“Not like that. His soul is finding a way to fix itself” Cas rephrased. Now Dean was just puzzled again. Why would Sam’s soul search to be fixed? It had been fine for a while. Plus, why was it searching for him in particular. “Dean, what you need to understand is that Sam reacted differently to his death than you did. I think he still hasn't forgotten it.”  
Dean shook his head. His brother wasn’t in to those types of people. Yes, he’d had his points in the past, but he wasn’t like that anymore. This was Sam Winchester that they were thinking about. No, Castiel must’ve been mistaken to believe that. However, Dean remembered that after the day of the man’s death, Sam seemed a little off. Dean reminded himself that he spent a couple of days hunting on his own because Sam supposedly ‘had better things to do.’ What if Cas really was right? Dean didn't even know what to say.  
  
“Wow…” Dean exclaimed. Cas’ radiant blue eyes shined as he nodded. “Now what?” Dean asked.  
  
“It’s down to Sam.”


	2. You Still Owe Me a Favour

Gabriel jumped into the car he'd created a couple of days ago. He glanced in the rear-view mirror to notice that he looked awful. He had gotten a little stubble and his hair was in an absolute mess. He snapped his fingers and his face lifted, along with the return of his old features. How long had he decided to stay tucked inside that motel room? Gabriel put the vehicle into reverse and the black BMW X5 smoothly hit the road. The engine purred as he drove along the highway and Gabriel felt a little at ease. It was quiet and he could have his thoughts to himself. He wondered whether there was actually any shame in feeling the way he did. His brothers and sisters had feelings, so why did he have to be the only one without them? Lucifer had strong feelings over his Father and he never hated them because they were apart of whom he was. Gabriel smiled at the thought of his brother. Abruptly, something important popped into his head. He could search for help to find out why he was feeling this way and they could help him know what was happening to him. A Snickers bar materialised in his hand and Gabriel quickly bit a chunk out of it. The sweet taste delighted his taste-buds and he carried on driving happily.

After a long drive, Gabriel was now in Kansas and staying in another motel. He wasn’t planning on staying here, but as he was driving through the state, he felt pleased. It was as if Kansas was welcoming him and it just so happened to be the home of the Winchesters too. He wondered how long it would be until he saw Sam and Dean again. He did miss the drama. He laughed at the thought of them running around after the Trickster and failing every time. There was big brother Dean, trying to be the powerful one and trying to kill him, but always being unsuccessful. Then there was little brother Sam, following in his brother’s footsteps and being so cute. Wait, cute? Gabriel shook his head and snorted at what he was thinking. It had to be the hair, he thought and laughed again. Either way, those Winchesters were the fire to his party and he knew it would be such a joy to see them again. Suddenly, his head felt ashamed for wanting to harm them and it felt like he was being scolded for wanting to do it. Gabriel sat on the bed and sighed. Another night he was going to sit alone in a motel and deal with the thoughts that were waiting around the corner.

Every day, the thoughts were getting worse to deal with. The feelings were getting stronger and memories from when he was a child were beginning to display itself across his mind. This was the angel that once used to laugh in the face of feelings, and now he cowered away in fear because he knew it was just waiting to consume him. There were only two people who he knew would understand what was going on with him; however he could only trust one of them. It wasn’t that the other one wasn’t trustworthy; it was more along the lines of the last time they saw each other, he didn’t look too happy to see him. He tried to explain why he was there, but the other guy wasn’t listening and there was probably nothing he could do to change that.

Gabriel stood up, stared at the ceiling and called “So err… Luci… Fancy riding your ass down here? Need to talk fasto. You still owe me a favour, remember?” Gabriel was the reason Lucifer was still walking.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lucifer watched the Impala pull out of the car park and speed away. Raindrops hurtling of the car and onto the road behind them. The Winchesters were gone again, he thought. He was glad that the plan was going perfectly. No one would know what was being intended for the future. If Dean and Sam were clueless, then everyone else would have no idea what the days were going to turn out like. He could finally be free from his brother and become something that he’s not. This was his only chance to change the future and he knew he wasn’t going to do this alone.

“Well, I love a bit of roleplaying” Gabriel winked. The black ash of wings vanished under blue smoke and the blood on his shirt followed behind it. Gabriel had helped him plan out the future and they were going to get through this together. As brothers. This was the way angels should treat each other, not harming or mentally destroying their own family. Luci was glad he had Gabriel with him. He was the only angel he could trust, and he had missed him. After he fled heaven, it was impossible to search for Gabriel. It just so happened that Gabriel found him and they could work together to change the prophecy.

Gabriel and Lucifer had decided to play along with the prophecy; however there was a little twist that hadn’t been foretold. Now that Gabriel was “dead,” he wouldn’t be hunted. He would have free reign to work alongside Luci without being noticed.

“Did you give them the video?” asked Luci. The concern in his eyes showed that he really relied on his ticket out of the prophecy. To do something that would remove all fear from his gut.

“Yeah. The Winchesters have it now. Soon everything should begin and go just the way we need it to. Without me, this whole thing would be falling apart” Gabriel laughed. He swallowed a bite of a Mars bar and smiled with content. He offered a bite to Luci, but he just waved it away.

“So, the Winchester’s will follow the prophecy, and of course, Castiel will pay his part in this.”

“He’s an angel. He knows what the prophecy is and therefore Dean and Sam will follow the video I gave them. And when the end comes?” Gabriel questioned, making sure that Lucifer remembered the plan. This way, nothing could go wrong if both of them were chasing the same path.

“It’ll lead to Sam needing to throw me into the cage, by allowing me to take him as my vessel.”

“Sasquatch will throw you into hell, alongside Michael. You make sure Michael is held back well in the cage, and I’ll reopen it to set you free. Sound about right to you, bro?”

“Yes, I’m just hoping this goes to plan. With Michael in hell, I can finally…” he sighed. If Michael was gone, he wouldn’t know what to do. Yes, he was his brother and this was something he’d feel strongly against doing, but he still feared him. When Michael looked at him, all Luci could see was disgust and hate. He was always the one in the wrong and Michael was always the good soul. It was never the other way around between the two of them. For once in Lucifer’s life, he could step through heaven without someone behind him and watching his every move. He could sleep listening to music without someone pulling his headphones out and being punched till blood is falling quickly off the bed. He could welcome his brothers and sisters home without being called a murderer or a liar. In a way, Lucifer could finally be free.

“Lucifer? Will I see you after I open up the cage again? I know your grace could be found on me by another angel, but I don’t know what I’d do on my own.”

“You’re strong, Gabriel. You’ve lasted thousands of years without your family. I know you can do it again. It would probably be best to give time before I see you again. Where the memory of me grows weaker and the likelihood of me being felt by other angels has lessened” Lucifer smiled. He stood directly opposite his brother. Gabriel’s head lowered and stared at his feet, however Luci used his hand to hold his head high again. “I’ll see you soon, Gabriel. Keep your mind open and I’ll contact you soon enough. Stay out of sight and be careful” Luci ordered. Gabriel nodded, his eyes seeming to water, but Lucifer had disappeared in a thundering flap of wings too quickly that he couldn’t tell.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Castiel scanned over Earth in Heaven. He was looking for any angel which alerted him. If Gabriel was still alive, then he had to search for him. Yes, he killed Dean many times and that disturbed him, nevertheless, this was his brother. The brother he grew up with and received defense under. Castiel felt very strongly over Gabriel, especially since he was his previous protector. He needed to see him alive again. The last time they had seen each other, Cas didn’t know what to feel about his appearance. He had been gone for thousands of years; however he was suddenly back again. He was angry that Gabriel hadn’t come and found him and he was distraught over how he’d treated Dean, but he was still his brother and Castiel still loved him. He missed him. Sam’s soul had found Gabriel because his aura was splaying outwards in an excited manner. Even Sam acted happier than he had done for the past few months. They were all signs that Gabriel was alive, and if he was, he needed to find him.

Though, Cas didn’t know what to say to Sam about this, or Gabriel. Soul searching was a rare occurrence between humans and angels and usually happened when one of them was in despair over the other. This meant that Sam was completely broken over Gabriel’s death and hearing that he is alive would send a whole new emotion spurring through his body. Also, what if Gabriel didn’t want Sam to search for him? That would change everything between them. If Dean’s soul ever searched for Cas, he would be shocked too. It would be such a terrific feeling, yet it would be confusing why Dean did it. He just hoped events from now would go easy on him, and hopefully not end in death like it usually did.  
  
Castiel still couldn’t find any signals showing Gabriel, so he assumed he was preventing any angel from finding him. He unfolded his wings and spread them out by his side as if he was stretching them. The black feathers glowed upon the clouds below him like a mirage. His power grew stronger and he could now see any angel who was attempting to hide themselves. Two angels called his grace towards them, dragging his attention down to them and compelling them to be more significant than any other angel. It was Gabriel! A halo lightened up above Castiel’s head as he grinned. He finally found him. There was a strange feeling in Cas’ stomach that made him gaze down in confusion. Although, something startled him. Why was there another angel trying to hide themselves? Even if it happened to be one of the smaller angels, why did he stand out to Castiel? Surely he would still overlook him. As he focussed on the angel more, realisation came to him and his wings drooped slightly. The area around him darkened in anger and sadness. Castiel was shocked that he wasn’t in hell, and if he was back? There was a large chance the apocalypse would begin again. He couldn’t let that happen. He couldn’t let Dean get hurt again. Why had he gone to Gabriel first? Either way, he needed to stop him.

“I will stop you this time, Lucifer” Castiel whispered between gritted teeth.


	3. "Suprise, Bitch!"

Gabriel attempted to speak words, but all that could come out was small stutters and murmurs underneath his breath. He couldn't believe his eyes. He didn't think that would actually work... he didn't know his brother would answer his prayer. Gabriel couldn't comprehend seeing his brother again after many years without him. It felt like forever, however it was now all over. His brother was back now and he could fix what was wrong with him. Gabriel stepped slowly towards his brother. He was a few inches taller than him as always and his normally ruffled hair seemed to be neater and healthier. Lucifer looked younger than the last time he saw him, but he believed it was because the bags under his eyes and the scars over his body had now disappeared. He gave the impression that he could tread through heaven again and send everyone whispering as they gazed upon the old him. The one before the disputes with Michael and Raphael. The one that he could really call 'big brother.' Everything changed after that point, and to see Luci like this again, well, it made him happy. A tear slipped silently down Gabriel's soft cheek as he remembered the times that were. He acknowledged that he had been changing mentally recently, however he sensed that the tear would still be there if he was back to his normal self. This tear didn't bother him. He was finally happy for the first time in weeks and he knew his brother could see right through him. Although, with how he felt, Lucifer still held back as he typically would. Still, he wished he would show some affection towards him, it had been years of course. On the other hand, he knew in the depths of his heart that if Lucifer loved anyone the most, it was his younger brother, Gabriel, and no one would ever change that. He had forgotten that the reason he called Luci here was for vital reasons that he should press on with. If he didn't, who knows whether he would turn around and step away from existence for a thousand years, maybe more. As much as Gabriel wanted them both to sit down for dinner and talk about the knowledge they have gained about the world, it was impossible right now. Well, that or Gabe was frightened his brother would walk out on him again. He wasn't going to approach the... yet.

"Are you going to say something or what?" Lucifer chuckled as he watched his gobsmacked brother try to create words in that garbled head of his. A smirk spread across Gabriel's face in agreement, but the words just still weren't there. He cursed under his breath and stared at the ceiling, nevertheless he knew it wasn't like the dictionary was up there and words would come dancing across his mind like that strange Nyan Cat video he found once while surfing the Net. Now that he thought about it, that'd make a good Trickster idea, he thought and giggled slightly.

  
"Hello, Luci. It has been a long time!" Gabriel answered finally. Lucifer smiled and opened his arms welcoming his brother back into the family... or at least the last of them.

  
"It has been. And I thought I wouldn't hear from you!" Luci admitted as Gabriel squeezed tighter.

  
"Why would you think that? I've been trying not to call you too soon." His brother laughed at him and released from the strong hug that Gabe wasn't completely willing to let go of. Lucifer forced the two of them apart and smiled lightly. A lollipop materialised into Gabriel’s palm and he slipped it in his mouth and grinned.

“Come on, brother, I can deal with things. I’m a lot older now. Plus, the angels are too bothered about other situations for them to find the time to take you on.” Gabriel signaled his brother to the chair next to him and Lucifer sat down willingly. He gazed around the chair in an uncomfortable manner. Gabe knew these chairs were way too small for them to relax their wings; however he’d been so familiar with the feeling that it didn't bother him. Luci stood up and sat at the edge of the motel’s bed.

“It’s not that, Gabriel. I want to protect you. With Michael always around, I could never be responsible for any mishap. Now on the other hand, I can finally treat you like the brother you are” Lucifer said in a soft voice. Gabriel sighed and stared at the floor. If Michael had never made it hard for their family, then everyone would be fine by now. Even the Winchesters would have living parents and a happier life than they do now. “And why did you call me here, Gabriel. You seemed desperate and scared” Lucifer said anxiously.

  
“Well, I don’t know what’s happening to me. That’s why I needed your help. I feel like… I’m changing. That what I love to do suddenly doesn’t impress me anymore.”

  
“No… This can’t-” Lucifer stuttered.

  
“What? What’s wrong?” Gabriel’s eyes widened. He waved his hand and the lollipop disappeared. Lucifer leapt off the bed and circled his brother. He seemed astonished as if he had seen something he’d never witnessed before.

  
“It’s your soul… I-I…” There was a sudden flutter of wings and both of the brothers’ heads snapped to the corner of the room and Gabe hopped off the armchair. This wasn’t supposed to happen. Just when he thought he would finally understand the problem he has been having recently, another angel soars in and ruins everything. Gabriel felt a slight rush of anger in him, but his mind scolded him for it and he shook his head in agony.

  
“Surprise, bitch!” Castiel exclaimed. He took a few steps towards Lucifer with his angel blade drawn at the ready. Luci paced backwards with his palms facing their other brother.

  
“Cas, you know that angel blade won’t work on him, however this is not what you think is happening. He’s helping me, Cas. Helping me figure out what’s wrong with me. We don’t need violence, brother. Please, just stop. Please” Gabriel pleaded. Castiel turned his gaze towards Gabriel and his expression seemed angrier than it was when he appeared into the room. He seemed more distressed that his brother was protecting someone who threatened their world too many times. Even threatened the people he cared for most, but that was the plan the whole time. They created an idea to lure Michael to the cage to finally lock him up for good. If only he could persuade him. Tell him what really happened so that he'd leave his brother alone. The only person who cared about Gabriel through his entire life. It wasn't fair that he had to lose him again.

"Do you understand who this is, Gabriel? This angel is a monster! He threatend heaven and this world of humans! You think _I_ would let him get away with that?" Castiel yelled. Hatred pierced through the the old happiness that had lingered in the atmosphere for not as long as Gabriel wanted.

"I shouldn't say this Cas, but we planned _everything!_ You think I would let my brother get locked back up in that evil-driven cage with the person who tortured him his whole life? I couldn't, Cas! So-"

"We planned a way to throw Michael into hell. We didn't realise Sam would get caught in all of this. I was supposed to take him back with me... but Michael was too quick and almost escaped. I had to go without him" Lucifer added with misty eyes. He appeared to begin to cry. Lucifer swallowed and stepped closer to Castiel. "If you want to stab me" he held out his blade, giving Castiel the power to destroy Luci. Gabriel opened his mouth to yell and his brother threw his hand in his face. "Then do it. But _that_ was the whole truth." Castiel's hand shook a little before he lowered the angel blade in his hand. Abruptly, he grabbed the archangel blade from Lucifer's grasp and held it firmly towards their big brother.

"I know this doesn't affect you as well! Don't lie to me Lucifer! I'm calling Sam and Dean. They need to be here and they should be able to decide what happens to you." Gabriel sat down on the arm chair and placed his head in his hands. He silently sobbed into his arms as sudden emotion overcame him. Lucifer stared into Castiel's eyes and he responded. They both gave the impression of being concerned over something in particular. Castiel glanced at Gabriel and back to Lucifer. Gabe linked in to hear what they were saying.

**“I know. I’ve known for a while now and there’s nothing I can, or any of us, can do”** Castiel admitted.

**“There is two things we can do, and I’m not going to let him suffer alone”** Lucifer decided. He cautiously grew closer to the youngest out of all of them and frowned. **“I will _not_ let him go through pain. Ever.” **Castiel bowed his head and then lifted it back up to glare at Luci. Both of them appeared to want to tear at each other’s throats, however Lucifer backed away. **“I’m sorry.”**

**“It does not matter right now. I will contact Dean and Sam and they will tell us where to go from here.”** They both focussed their eyes upon Gabriel as he faced the ground again. Castiel strode to the other side of the room and pulled out a mobile from his trenchcoat pocket. Gabe heard the faint beep of keys. There was a small murmuring and yelling from the other side of the phone and the two archangels knew who and what was being said. Lucifer stood beside his brother with distress all over his face.

“I’m sorry, Gabe...”

“No. I’m sorry. You were happy and I brought you back into this mess. It’s all my fault.” The older brother placed his hand upon his shoulder and sighed.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Dean slammed his phone down on the cracked wooden table and shouted as loud as he could. The anger inside him was unbelievable and he felt like he couldn’t control it. Sammy came running into the room with a terrified look on his face as he was questioning why Dean was shouting. His brother glared at Sam and punched the table. After, he grabbed a bottle of whiskey from in front of him and took a large gulp.

“What’s wrong?” Sam asked. The concern was beginning to grow.

“We’re going on a hunt” Dean replied grabbing the duffel bag on the chair behind him. Sam reached for his jacket and threw it over his shoulder.

“What are we hunting for?” Sam opened the door and glanced behind him.

“Lucifer.” Sam spun around in disbelief, but Dean barged past him and rushed towards the Impala which was just outside the front door. Sam took a moment to take in the name that hadn’t been spoken in years, before following Dean outside.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam and Dean sat quietly in the Impala. The sudden news came to a shock for both of them and they didn't know what to say to one another. One question Sam wanted to know was how the fuck Lucifer was back? Secondly, he wanted to know why the friggin Devil was just sitting silently and making no sudden moves as the Winchesters approach their location? Something was going on down there, and as always, it was going to be so damn stressful. Sam glanced at Dean who displayed no signs of knowing what was going on either. The two of them were in the blank on this one. He sighed and looked out of the window as a sign whizzed past their window. It read 'Kansas.' Sam suddenly turned his body towards Dean with the question at the tip of his tongue.

"Yes, Lucifer is in Kansas. No, I don't know why" Dean finished for him. The younger brother went back to staring out the window as a familiar setting flew past the window. Why the hell was Lucifer in Kansas of all places? Whenever they came back here for a hunt, something bad always happens. Kansas had become the home to anything nasty as the Winchesters traumatic past existed there. It lived off the feeling of this past like someone addicted to drugs. They couldn't turn away from something so good, however Lucifer wasn't low like this. He wasn't the type of person to live in Kansas just because of this. There had to be another reason he was here and it definitely wasn't for the past. Something called him here. Next thing Sam wanted to know was, how did Lucifer get here? He remembers well that Lucifer was occupying him as he fell into the cage. He remembers Luci torturing him for fun because there was nothing else for him to do. He remembers the Devil hurting his newly returned soul after he broke the wall between himself and what happened in hell. Although, a part of him felt that his memories from hell were foggy. He vaguely remembers Michael and Adam being there and he's pretty sure that they fell down with him. When he thought about it harder, he realised he doesn't even seem to remember Lucifer's face much. It's all blank. Sam shut his eyes as they had about an hour and a half to go until they finally reached the motel that Cas was at. It gave him some time to get a bit of shut-eye.

_Sam stared down the long path ahead of him. He seemed to recognise where he was, however he couldn't quite figure out where he was or where he remembered it from. The trees around him were tall and very old. A few maple leaves would fall upon the path and he could hear them crunch against the sole of his feet. Sam knew he was dreaming and he wondered why he was since he hadn't dreamt since the time his dad showed them that evil things lurk in the darkness. He'd never seemed to sleep the same way after that day. As he reached the end of the pathway, he saw a little shack. It kind of looked like the old British cottages he once saw on TV, though he'd been to England only once and was sure he'd never been to a place like this. Smoke swirled out of the chimney and it gave off this wonderful calming smell that Sam felt like he was drawing to, just so he could sit beside the fire and relax here while he could. The plants beside him started to show more beauty as if they'd been tended to more than the others. The chipped wooden door made him feel like he was suddenly in Hansel and Gretel and this was a really bad idea. On the other hand, he was dreaming and even if it was a Djinn, he was supposed to be happy with where he was and nothing bad really could happen. He also remembered very clearly that he fell asleep in the car, and he knew Dean would protect him with his life... literally._

_Sam swung the door open, he was surprised that someone who owned such a beautiful place would leave their door unlocked, however this place was in the middle of no where and probably never received guests. This slightly pleased him a little bit as he stepped inside the room._

_"Hello?" Sam called, checking whether anyone was inside, but no one answered. He called again, but still no answer. He wandered over to the fireplace and closed his eyes as the warmth was perfect and made him feel at peace. He removed his jacket and threw it on the chair in front of him, before sitting down on the floor beside the fire. This was the first time in a long time that he had been able to relax. The first time that Dean wasn't around to take him out on a hunt, a demon was chasing him, a ghost was haunting his old house, some guy can magically heal people, mass cattle mutilation, non-human killing vampires... he sighed. It felt weird having none of that here, however he was glad he could get some rest in before it was too late. For some strange reason, he felt as if he was going to fall asleep within a dream and he smiled in content._

_"Whoa, Sammy! I don't want you enjoying this place that much" a man giggled and Sam recognised the tone. "It is my home after all." Sam jumped off the floor and gazed at the short man. He was wearing an olive khaki jacket with a dark red shirt and grey jeans. "I had to get changed for you, I was relaxed before you turned up." Sam stepped closer to Gabriel with his hand pointed out at him._

_"Where am I?! Why are you always pulling tricks on me?" Sam yelled. Gabriel snapped his fingers and the fire behind Sam burnt out. He walked towards Sam, placed his hand behind his back and lead him towards the sofa to sit down. Once they were both seated Gabriel opened his mouth, however Sam cut back in again. "I don't know what you want with me, but I've done nothing wrong this time! Dean and I are making no problems for you. And I thought you were dead?! Why are you back? E-" Sam stopped abruptly when Gabe waved his hand at him._

_"Calm down, Bucko. This isn't a trick. I just need to talk to you without your brother. I mean, he wouldn't exactly wait around to hear what I have to say" Gabriel answered honestly._

_"Wait, he wouldn't wait around?"_

_"Yeah, you can wake yourself up if you want to. I'm not forcing you to stay... I... I just need you to listen to me" Gabriel murmured as his smile fell into a frown. He stood up and faced the younger Winchester, his face was distressed and even though Sam wanted to wake himself up right now, he knew he would feel horrid if he did. Right now, he was giving a lot of sympathy for this angel. Some that he didn't deserve for what had happened in the past. Sam thought for a bit. After a while of silence, Sam decided to co-operate._

_"Okay, I'll listen. And if any of this is you trying to play a joke on me, I tell you I'll be right out of that door!" Sam said sternly and Gabriel laughed and nodded. He sat back beside him and his smile slipped away again as he sighed. At this moment, Sam realised something was wrong. Gabriel glanced up at Sam and decided that he really didn't have the guts to explain this so he leapt back up again and waved at Sam to follow him. The young Winchester followed until he was right in front of Gabe who was standing on a wooden chipped stool that smelled of musk. Sam smirked at how the angel was obviously trying to make himself taller. Before he knew it, he had images swarming into his head... or around him. He was seeing Gabriel's memories. Things that he was sure he wouldn't show to anyone willingly unless it was important. Sam saw images of the archangels when they were young and a small boy who appeared to have the face of Castiel. Since angels are mainly in their own form in heaven, it was obvious that Gabe had adjusted this memory for him. He saw a lot of fighting and by the look of things, Lucifer was the one in pain, meanwhile Raphael and Michael just laughed along. Then he saw a few modern memories. It took a while to notice that he knew where this was and remembered it was the day Gabriel supposedly died. Him and the Devil were planning a way to trap Michael! Sam pulled out of the memories to catch his breath and Gabe placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder._

_"Just a couple more, Sammy. I promise."  Sam nodded as the archangel placed his hands back upon his forehead as he played more. Sam saw different things that day, he saw how Gabriel released Lucifer from the cage after they all fell, he saw how Michael made his brother suffer and he finally knew who really hurt him down in the cage. Lucifer never laid a finger on him because he wasn't there to do it. The whole time... it was Michael._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Castiel sat facing Lucifer in a silence that was almost unbearable. Castiel was used to being in quiet situations, however this was the angel who tried to be God and the Devil sitting in one room. He knew the archangel as a child and they both would admit that they were close, but things were different now. So much had happened over the last few years that no one was the same anymore. Plus, Cas was starting to get worried as Gabriel had been gone for too long now. He figured he was just too upset about what was going on right now. He sighed and looked at the clock. He calculated that Dean and Sam were probably 30 minutes away and once they were here, the whole situation will be solved.

"You know, Cas, you've created a stronger bond with the Winchesters than the last time we met. You actually trust them now... well, you trust Dean, however Sam isn't that bad either" Lucifer acknowledged. He smiled as Cas seemed satisfied by the broken silence.

"Our family separated quickly once we came back to this world and the Winchesters ended up being the only family I could trust. Why would you care anyway?" Castiel snapped. Lucifer sighed and rolled his eyes.

"You see me as such a bad person, but when you were younger, you trusted Gabriel and I. What happened to those times, Cas?" he asked as he stared at the floor. For some strange reason, he didn't know what to say and it wasn't because he didn't know the answer, but the fact he couldn't remember the last time he'd seen so much emotion on an angel... especially an archangel. "So, you noticed?"

"Noticed?" Castiel tilted his head like a pet does when it doesn't understand.

"My emotions... they're almost... human. Like yours Castiel and how Gabe has been acting recently. We know what this world is like and we enjoy it here. It's better than anything we had up there!" Lucifer shouted as he got up off the bed. "We always followed pointless rules. Sat up there doing nothing of any importance, but here? I can save people's lives and can actually be acknowledged as someone and I don't have a brother following me around and pushing me down when he feels like it! I... I think I love it here more than I love heaven." Castiel cursed underneath his breath before getting up slowly on his feet.

"Heaven is home, Lucifer. Nothing can compare to that."

"You've always had an astounding faith, Castiel, but tell me something. Would you rather stay here with the Winchesters, or be locked away up there again?"

OoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooO

_Gabriel pulled his hands away from Sammy's forehead and slightly ran his hand along his neck before abruptly pulling his hand away. He stared at Sam in the eyes, however he appeared to be unresponsive. Gabe knew this would shock him, but he had to do it for his brother. He had to protect him before Dean got there. Sammy glanced up at Gabriel and his breath hitched for a second. The two of them didn't really know where to go from here. It was Dean they needed to persuade out of doing anything rash. Now that Sam thought about it a little bit more, he realised the importance of helping Gabriel and his brother get out of this mess. Sam guided the two of them back to the sofa where they could relax their muscles a bit more and talk the whole situation over. This wasn't going to be easy to get Dean to understand this and Sam didn't even think that showing him these memories would even convince him. He'd probably say something  along the lines of "you'd trust a fucking Trickster over the angel who has stood by us for years!" Sam sighed and looked down at his hands. He needed to do something, however he wasn't quite sure what he should do. Then it hit him, maybe there would be a way to talk to Cas. If he understood, then it was possible that Dean would stand back and listen. He trusted Cas, so there was a chance he would change. Sam jumped up off the sofa and spun to look at Gabriel who laughed to himself. Sammy shook his head in disappointment before breaking the silence that had lingered long enough._

_"Don't read my mind, Gabe" he smiled. Gabriel smirked and waved his hand._

_"Oh, I couldn't resist, Sasquatch. You have a very interesting mind. You consider things I haven't even considered, but anyway, I think the Castiel idea might just work." Gabe glanced at the wall where a tall Grandfather Clock stood. Sam hadn't even noticed it, however for some reason he recognised the ticking noise as if he knew it was there the whole time. "I think it's about time I let you go, Sammy" he smiled. He walked towards Sam and stood before him. "I'll see you later, Bucko." Gabriel's hand pointed towards the ceiling as if he was about to snap his fingers._

_"Before I go, I must say you have a nice place here" Sam smiled and Gabriel snapped his fingers._

Sam stirred and opened his eyes. The sun was coming up on the horizon and it hurt his eyes. He glanced at Dean in question.

"About five minutes away." Sam nodded and relaxed his head back again. He was hoping things would change soon.


End file.
